


Meet me at the Blue Lake

by No_ones_here



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Quirrel Needs a Hug (Hollow Knight), Rip best boi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_ones_here/pseuds/No_ones_here
Summary: Quirrel remebers something his teacher told him long ago.
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Meet me at the Blue Lake

_It was goodbye._

_The teacher and her student stood in front of the tube, not knowing what to say to eachother._

_Quirrel kept tugging at his hood nervously, trying to get his attention away from the heavy feeling in his chest._

_Monomon stared at the tube in front of her, eyes scanning for any mistakes. Of course, there wasn't any. She had checked the tank ten times or even more before this and found nothing._

_With a sigh, the Teacher turned to her apprentice, lowering herself to his level and lifting his chin up with one of her tendrils._

_"Mada-"_

_"Shush now Quirrel. I have a duty for you."_

_The smaller bug looked at the jellyfish before him, watching as she took off her mask, gently pressing it into his hands._

_"I want you to protect it as it will protect you. Do not let it get into anyone's hands, other then yours. If the mask is destroyed, so is my seal. And so will my sacrafice go in vain. Understood?"_

_Her apprentice nodded slowly, staring at his feet before speaking in a whisper, as if raising his voice might end him up in sobs._

_"Why did it have to be you?"_

_The Teacher froze for a second before putting a tendril onto his hooded head._

_"I'm afraid, I cannot answer that."_

_Quirrel gripped the mask, shoulders shaking._

_"You could have said no."_

_"I am aware, my dear student. But only I, the Beast and the Watcher can make the strongest seal with the power of the weaver's bind."_

_"It's not fair. There must be someone who could do it too!"_

_Monomon lowered her head, nodding._

_"Prehaps. But is there any point in thinking bout it now?"_

_Her apprentice didn't answer, staring down at her mask._

_"Quirrel?"_

_The small bug finally looked up at her with pain clear on his face, he coracked out._

_"Yes, madam?"_

_"If you were to return to this twisted kingdom, and you feel your time is nearing, meet me above the city, at the azure lake's shore."_

_Quirrel processed it for a second before nodding._

_"I shall, Madam." ___

__

* * *

__

__The pill bug stood up, looking at the waters of the Blue Lake. He pulled his nail out from his baltric and stabbed it into the sand._ _

__Quirrel began walking towards the lake , looking up at the ceiling and watching the shadows of the waves moving across the roof of the cavern. He stopped when he felt the waters reaching up to his knees and he slowly traced his fingers along the surface of the lake._ _

__"Madam, I have arrived."_ _


End file.
